Different, but the same
Different, but the same is the 9th episode in the 3D Series of Gugu & Yaya, and the 29th episode overall. Summary A new student joins the school! Gugu doesn't like him because he thinks he's weird, but then soon he realizes that prejudice against others is bad. Plot The kids are hanging out in the classroom, when Gugu comes in. He has a Special Soccer Ball, and with this, announces his dream of being a national soccer player. Just then, the teacher comes in with a new student. Gugu takes notice of him, as he looks fairly odd. The teacher tells them to greet the new student, and everyone (except Gugu) does so. The student then introduces himself as Gyuntei, and takes a seat next to Gugu, also taking out a book to read. Gugu whispers to Yaya that Gyuntei looks different from him. He's interrupted by Gyuntei reading out loud. Gyuntei can't speak as well as Gugu, so Gugu laughs at him. The teacher reprimands him, and Gugu explains that he doesn't like Gyuntei because he's different. The teacher explains that Gyuntei is a foreigner, but Gugu still doesn't like Gyuntei. Gyuntei, being offended, agrees. The teacher tries to calm them down by sending them outside, but when both say they're going to play soccer, their rivalry grows. Outside, Gyuntei and Gugu are still mad at each other. Gugu, in his anger, says he'll play with his soccer ball alone. He kicks it, but it's way too hard, sending the ball outside of the school. Gugu, crying, chases after it, while Gyuntei watches. The ball's in the hands of a bully, who says he'll give it back if Gugu heads the ball better than him. Gugu tries to do it, but he can't do it, as it's too hard for him. Just as he fails, Gyuntei retrieves the ball and tries to head it himself, as he wants to help Gugu. Gugu cheers for Gyuntei as he gets into a heading competition with the bully. Despite the bully trying his hardest, Gyuntei wins in the end. The bully, in shame, runs out crying. Gyuntei shares his dream of being a national soccer player, which is the same as Gugu. Gugu, instead of being offended like before, takes interest, and, along with Gyuntei and the rest of the class, they laugh while the song, "Even If We...". After Sunny Bang Bang recaps the lesson, the episode ends. Appearances * Sunny Bang Bang * Yaya * Dada * Fufu * Concerned Kid * 2 Unknown Children * Gugu * Teacher * Gyuntei * Bully Gallery Koren.png|Placeholder Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Gyuntei and the Bully. * This marks the last appearance of the Teacher. * Gyuntei appears to be reading the book "Jack and the Beanstalk" when he's reading. * An error occurs at the beginning of the episode. Sunny Bang Bang is missing his mouth texture, making it so that his mouth is pure brown. * This is the longest 3D episode, clocking in at 7 minutes and 13 seconds. This is 4 seconds longer than the second longest, It's me who protect my precious body.